The Only Thing He Didn't Know
by DaftLikeJack22
Summary: Jack has been hired to kill the captain of a fully female crew. What if he fell in love with the woman he was hired to kill?
1. Meeting Anna

This site has deleted my story, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. I have no clue why, but PLEASE read this story and review. I hope this story is as liked as CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow was.

* * *

Anna was a normal girl. Besides being a pirate, of course. Well, I guess pirate is an understatement. She was the captain of the fully female, merciless crew of the Golden Horizon. That ship, the Golden Horizon, was her life. Her father had given it to her when he had died, being the only thing that she had left of him. Anna was a wanted criminal around the Caribbean. In fact, even the most devious and infamous person ever known wanted her too...  
  
"So who is this rampaging lass anyway? Ye have given me nothin' to work off of here, Norrington." A man said, slamming a dagger on the wooden table between him and another man.  
  
This man was tan, gorgeous and had so many dreadlocks even HE couldn't count. He had many beads hanging off his long dreadlocks and beard. His clothes were somewhat ragged and dirty. His nails had a plethora of dirt underneath them. He had a few gold caps over his teeth. He was sitting in a dark room with a man who had a white wig and British uniform on. The man with the wig took the dagger out of the table and sighed desperately.  
  
"Calm down, Pirate. You are lucky I even granted you clemency, you filthy excuse for a man." Commodore Norrington said, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Ye are the one who will be needin' to calm, Norrington. If I'm going to be the one killing this she-devil, you better be treating me with more respect." The other man said, grinning.  
  
"Look, if you kill this woman and bring her to me, I will give you all the gold you desire. Is that respect enough, Sparrow?" Commodore Norrington asked.  
  
"Aye. That be respect enough. Where's this girl anyway? What ship?" The pirate said.  
  
"The Golden Horizon. Goodbye, Mr. Sparrow." Commodore Norrington replied, stepping out of the room.  
  
The man winced, mumbling under his breath 'Captain...Captain Sparrow'. The pirate walked out of the room, making his way to the docks, pistol resting underneath his hand. He saw a woman sitting on the docks, skipping stones. She looked rather nice to him, but kept his manly desires to a minimum. The hair on the back of her neck pricked when she heard him approaching her. He smiled and sat next to her. She looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"Hi." She said, uneasily.  
  
"'Ello, love." The pirate replied, still keeping a grin on his face. "What be your name?"  
  
"I'm Anna. And you are?"  
  
"Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Where's your ship, Captain?" Anna asked, looking around.  
  
"Not here. I'm staying here, in Port Royal, for a while." Jack answered.  
  
"If you want, you can travel around on my ship, while your crew is away." Anna said.  
  
Jack smirked._ Still got that ol' charm._ But he still had to find that crazy female captain. He decided she could wait.  
  
"Sure." Jack agreed, standing up and following Anna to her ship. He walked up the small ramp, right behind her. The only thing he didn't notice was the name of the ship...**Golden Horizon.**

* * *

Please read and review. Thank you!! There is a little hinting in this chapter, I hope you catch it! 


	2. Crazy women

Jack walked onto the deck of the Golden Horizon. He grinned. All the women there looked up from their chores and scowled at him. Anna turned around.

"Would you like to meet the crew? Just to warn you, they don't take well to strange men." Anna said, smiling at Jack.

"All right, love." He said, looking uneasily at the crew.

A woman with putrefying teeth glared at him, her mouth hanging open. Drool was dripping out of the side of her mouth. Another girl looked practically GIDDY at the sight of him. She kept pulling at his clothes and holding his hand. He stopped and gave a fatigued grin to Anna. She smiled, and kept walking through. She got to the door of her cabin and raised her hand.

"ASSEMBLE!" She yelled, in a sort of manly way.

All the women sorted into one line. To his misfortune, he was in the middle of the line. Looking up with hope at Anna, he played with the beads on his beard. He wasn't usually this bombarded with women and for once in his life he didn't like it! He loved the female population in general. He just didn't like screechy, teenage-like women. Which he noticed, half the crew was screechy and teenage-like.

"WHAT ARE YOU TOLD TO DO?" Anna yelled.

"WORK!" The crew yelled in unison.

"WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO?"

"STEAL!"

"WHAT DO YOU GET?"

"GOLD!"

"WHAT DO YOU NOT DO?"

"BOMBARD THE CAPTAIN'S MALE FRIENDS!"

Jack laughed out loud at the last part. Crazy women. Every single one of them was daft. Anna raised her eyebrows threateningly.

"Is something funny, Captain Sparrow?" She asked, coldly.

Jack was taken aback by this gesture. Was she bipolar or something? A minute ago she looked all happy and perky. Now if looks could kill, he would be dead 12 times over. He grinned weakly.

"Not at all, love." He said, reaching for his pistol.

He thought for a second, and then took his hand off his gun. _You are on a heavily armed, female, pirate ship. Keep in mind that if you pull out that pistol, you'll be dead before you even THINK about pulling the trigger._ He scowled at Anna, as she continued talking.

"Captain Sparrow is going to be traveling with us for a few days. Keep all eyes, hands and FEET off him." Anna declared.

Jack started to get anxious. All the women were crazy. They were told not to put their FEET on him? He thought about how nasty their feet probably were. He could smell the stench already. He gagged in spite of himself. One of the women laughed at him.

"You're cute." She said.

He winked at her. Anna apparently saw this and took out her pistol. Totally taken by surprise, so did he. The girl he had winked at hid behind him.

"CHRISTIE! CELLAR! NOW!" Anna yelled.

Christie just started BAWLING. Between tears and sniffs, she said goodbye to Jack. Christie sulked down to the cellar. Clearing her throat, Anna walked into her cabin. He followed unwillingly. He walked in to find her crying on the bed. Feeling the only compassion he had had for her since he had been on the ship, he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, darling?" He said, rubbing her back.

"Oh Jack…my crew hates me." Anna whimpered.

_CAPTAIN Jack…_His brain instantly reminded himself. He shunned it because he wasn't sure how she would react. In any case, he didn't really care if his crew hated him. They weren't supposed to be his friends. They worked for him, nothing else. He HAD been part of a mutiny before. He hugged her, feeling very awkward towards her. He wasn't used to this. He usually just found the girl, shagged her and bid her adieu. No questions asked, no emotion. That was the way he liked it. He wasn't comfortable with it any other way. He shrugged, rubbing her back slowly and softly.

" It's alright, love. Uhm…how about you go get that Christie girl? I'll just stay right here and uhm..." He looked at a parchment roll and smiled. "Write."

With this, Christie raised her eyebrows. She looked around and chuckled to herself.

"With what?" She asked.

He shrugged, grinning. He didn't really care what he was doing while she was gone, he just wanted her to LEAVE. He nodded, the beads in his hair clinking together.

"My tongue." He replied, with a reassuring gesture. He walked over, took the parchment and licked it to make a lopsided smiley face. He practically gagged at the taste, but smiled nonetheless. _Now LEAVE._

"Well, alright. I'll sleep in the cellar tonight. Sleep well, Sparrow." She said, smiling and leaving.

When he saw she was finally gone, he collapsed on the bed. He couldn't believe it. He was the only male on this ship and he was going to go insane. He shook his head. Unbelievable!

**Hey, all! Finally updated, aren't you proud! I am! So…you like? This chapter kinda sucks but I think I'm going to change the point of view to Anna. Give me feedback!**


End file.
